Dare
by Boque
Summary: Dared to complete a very hilarious task, Ginny Weasley approaches a certain Harry Potter, her mind set and her hands trembling. Will she do the dare? Or will the love for her boyfriend stop her? Fluff !


* * *

"Dare"

* * *

"No."

"You have to."

"I said no."

"Well, _I _said yes."

"I am _not _going to do it, Hermione."

"You have too, _Ginny_."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just go up and kiss him, that's-"

"No!"

"- all you have to do."

"Do you know how mad he will be?"

"_So_?"

Ginny looked scandalized, sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She was sitting across from Hermione, who was looking as smug and amused as ever. Her usual red hair was pulled into a ponytail and her baggy sweatshirt was smudged with some sort of juice. She had an accident just a few minutes earlier with a first year Hufflepuff. Her brown eyes were glittering with disbelief and complete and utter annoyance.

"He _will _get mad," Ginny stated, her voice firm and stern.

Hermione scoffed. "Please," she droned, "he won't do a damn thing. Who gives _him _the right to be livid when _you _kiss someone, for a _dare _may I add, when _he _can go scampering off with that blonde twit whenever he feels like it. I know they're just doing for show, but still, it's bloody disgusting."

Ginny looked to the floor and sighed. Her best friend did have quite a point. He was always out with her, even though Ginny wanted to spend time with him. He always had some sort of excuse to get him out of spending time with her. She knew that they meant nothing to each other, mainly because the "blonde twit" was dating her brother, in secret of course, but nonetheless, she hated seeing them together.

"Fine," said Ginny in a dull tone, as if forcing the word out of her mouth.

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands together. "Do it," she demanded, "now."

Ginny looked at Harry, who was a few seats away from her, talking animatedly with Ron. "What if he takes it the wrong way?" she asked hesitantly.

"He won't," answered Hermione, "Padma dared me to bite his neck the other day. He took nothing of it. Well, I _did _tell him _why _I did it afterwards. He understood. He likes someone else, anyways."

Ginny nodded her head. "I'm so afraid right now," she blurted, looking over at the Slytherin table and finding her boyfriend sitting next to the "blonde twit", his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked back at Hermione. "Okay, maybe I'm not."

Hermione snorted. "Go," she ordered.

Breathing in deeply, Ginny slowly stood up, taking her sweatshirt off in the process. She know had on only a small black tee and blank Capri pants. She swallowed hard and casually walked her way over to her brother and Harry, who were still chatting on and on about Quidditch.

Hermione grinned sneakily.

"Merlin, love," said a male voice, "you look sexy when you're plotting."

Hermione spun around and motioned for him to sit. She pointed to where Ginny was, still trailing towards Harry. "See that?" she asked.

"Yep."

"I dared her to kiss Harry," she chirped.

His eyes widened. "Do you _know _how mad he will get?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. "You're very stupid when it comes to things like these, aren't you?"

He looked outraged. "I am _not _stupid!"

She scooted closer to him, until their noses were touching. "I wonder how stupid _or _smart our offspring would come out."

He grinned. "A Granger and a Zabini mixed together," he said thoughtfully, "I think they'll be just perfect."

* * *

Ginny stood next to Harry nervously. "Uh … hello there, Harry," she said in a small voice.

He twirled around. "Hey, Gin!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, Gin-girl!" yelled Ron, who's mouth was filled with bacon.

Ginny smiled. "I just … um … wanted to know if you … had the … uh … notes for Potions?" she stuttered.

Harry looked confused. "But, you're not in seventh year Potions, Gin," stated.

Ginny gulped. "Well … you see …" she turned around hastily and found Hermione smirking at her cruelly, "I … need them for Mione … she's … kind of … behind …"

Ron also looked perplexed. "But, she doesn't need them," he said in a slow way, as if trying to convince himself. "Didn't we copy the notes _from _her, Harry?"

Ginny whimpered at her stupid attempt at a conversation.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "we did."

"Well … the truth is …" She took a deep breath, "I have to _do _something."

Harry grinned. "_Really_?"

Ginny looked suspiciously at his self-satisfied face. "What's the matter with you, Harry?"

His grin widened as he whipped out an Extendable Ear. He dangled it in front of her, away from Hermione's harpy-like eyes. "I'm not stupid, Gin."

Ginny groaned and plopped into the seat next to him. "Oh, God, you heard that?"

He tucked it back into his pocket. "Heard every single bit of it. So, you have to kiss me?" he asked cheekily. "I see why Hermione would pick a charming guy such as I."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Where did you get that? I thought only Fred and George had a pair. I didn't know they produced more for sale."

"Well, they did. It's in their shop at the moment. I bet you that everyone in this room has a pair. They bargained it a great price. Ron and I bought a few."

Ginny bit her lip. "So … can you just please stand still so I can kiss you?" she asked impatiently.

Harry snorted. "Alright."

He stopped short and closed his eyes, his face impassive and stilled at his exact spot.

Ginny drew in a breath and leaned closer, her breath right on his face. Just as she was about to give him that dared peck, she felt a body brush against her arm.

Startled by the sudden contact, she pulled away and found a very eager Pansy Parkinson, running past her and pouncing on her brother. He fell to the ground, the eggs in his mouth flying out. Harry also turned around, feeling the bench shift slightly underneath him. Pansy straddled Ron's hips as he laid out on the ground. She bent her head down and kissed him forcefully, shushing him from saying anything.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Potter's right, you know," said a smooth voice. Ginny's eye caught sight of a large hand, cupping a pair of Extendable Ears. "Everyone's got a pair of these."

Standing up leisurely, she twirled around. "Spying on me?" she asked, tilting her head and pouting her heart shaped lips.

He smirked, threw the Extendable Ears to his right and grasped her by the hips. He tugged her closer and kissed her cheek. "Pansy and Weasley have got their show," he whispered, "let's flaunt ours."

Smiling happily, Ginny turned her head and tiptoed up to his lips. Their mouths met sweetly and savored each other's touches.

In the background, you could hear a furious Hermione screaming, "Bloody hell! I said to kiss _Harry_! Not _Malfoy_!"

* * *


End file.
